


Doctor's Orders

by aaliona



Series: Yukonic [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I don't know whether to call Negasonic a mother hen in this, Injury, Literal Hurt/Comfort, Yukonic - Freeform, based on a tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona
Summary: When Negasonic was out on a mission with Colossus, she expected to potentially come home with an injury. She did not expect to come home to find her girlfriend injured from a simple training exercise.





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a Tumblr ask, which can be found on [My Tumblr](http://bifuriouswaterbender.tumblr.com).

“People aren’t supposed to actually get hurt during training exercises!”

Several people looked up in alarm as Negasonic burst into the medical bay with Colossus hot on her heels.

“Storm assured me there was no intention for harm,” he said, lumbering after her. Normally he could outpace her easily, but El was on a mission that fueled her speed.

“Yeah, well…” She shot back, “Intention is just fucking everything, isn’t it?”

“Language!” Colossus said sharply. 

Negasonic simply rolled her eyes and continued toward her target. She found Yukio’s bright hair rather quickly, and despite the cheerful look on her girlfriend’s face, Negasonic felt no relief. While Yukio looked otherwise uninjured, the big white cast on her leg was a bit hard to miss.

“What happened to your leg?” she asked as she took the seat next to Yukio’s bed. Her hand sought out her girlfriend’s automatically, and Yukio readily took it.

“It’s not that bad—”

“Please don’t give me that.” Negasonic was surprised to hear the pleading in her own voice. She looked down at her lap for a moment before locking eyes with Yukio again. “All they said when Colossus and I got back from the mission was that you were hurt. You’re stuck in a hospital bed, and I can see the cast. I’m not blind, Yuki. What happened?”

Yukio bit her lip, and Negasonic could tell she was determining how much of the truth to tell.

“Storm decided to add some weather patterns to the training simulation. It was a smart movie actually. Think about how much something like snow or rain can affect a mission.”

The look Negasonic gave her showed just how unimpressed she was by the logic.

“Anyway,” Yukio continued, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand for reassurance. “I was paying attention to my teammates in the sim instead of watching where I was going. I dove to hit a bot before it could fire at a couple of the preteens, and I screwed up. I landed on a patch of ice that sent me straight off the edge of the platform.”

“Did you break it?” Negasonic almost looked down at the leg, but it would still be wrapped up exactly the same as it had been when she walked in. She was much more interested in watching the play of emotions on Yukio’s face. Ray of sunshine that she was, Yukio always displayed her feelings readily at the surface. It was so different from Negasonic’s own expectations that she sometimes didn’t know how to handle it.  
Right now she saw a lot of concern, but Negasonic realized with a jolt that it was directed at her.

“Yeah,” Yukio answered, her voice small. “It is broken. They said I have about a six weeks in a cast, but I shouldn’t do any field missions for at least another month after to make sure it heals fully.”

Not knowing how else to react, Negasonic paused for a beat and then pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

Initially Yukio froze. Negasonic wasn’t exactly the affectionate type, and aside from holding hands, they didn’t touch much. Holding hands was the extent usually in public. The mansion had so many people in it, including peers, colleagues, and future teammates they would have to work with as long as they remained X-Men. As a result, Negasonic was somewhat terrified of being objectified or not taken seriously because of their relationship. She had no problem decking guys their age over stupid comments, but she also didn’t want Yukio to have to deal with it. Unless they were alone, they kept touching to a minimum.

The fact that Negasonic was willing to violate that said more to Yukio than any words could.

Yukio hugged her back fiercely, blunt nails digging into Negasonic’s jacket. “I’m okay,” she whispered. “It’s just a leg.” Hoping to distract her girlfriend, she picked up a purple marker that she’d stuck in the notebook on the bed. “Will you sign my cast?”

Negasonic pulled back at the request, but she kept one arm loosely draped against Yukio’s back. She rolled her eyes to save face, but she smiled as she took the marker. “I suppose you want me to do something cutesy like put a heart?”

“Just a little one,” Yukio requested. She wiggled a bit, but that didn’t actually bring her leg any closer to Negasonic.

Very carefully, as though performing surgery on the leg in question, Negasonic wrote her superhero name in swooping letters over Yukio’s calf. She hesitated, shooting her girlfriend a meaningful look, before adding a teeny tiny heart after Negasonic. She added another before Warhead to balance out her artwork. “How is that?” she asked, handing the marker back.

“It’s beautiful,” Yukio insisted. “I love it.”

Negasonic smiled, her face soft as she looked at Yukio. It slowly faded back to the sadness and worry of before. “Are you sure you’re okay? You didn’t hurt anything else?”

Knowing that her girlfriend would undoubtingly discover it herself, Yukio admitted, “I did bruise the shit out of my butt. It’s not quite black, but it’s dark. It shouldn’t last very long, though.”

Negasonic sighed. “I hate that you’re hurt.”

“It happens. We’re heroes.”

“But I was the one on a mission.” Negasonic frowned, scowling with a kind of fury she usually reserved for Wade. “If anyone was supposed to get hurt in the last few days, it should have been me. 

Yukio shook her head slowly, a smile playing at her lips. “It doesn’t quite work like that. Besides, then I’d be the one playing nurse.”

As Yukio had hoped, Negasonic’s eyes grew wide.

“I have to play nurse?”

Yukio giggled as she nodded. “It’s a terribly difficult job.”

Negasonic swallowed hard, and Yukio could practically see the moment she resolved to play along. 

“I don’t suppose you’ll be a good patient?” she asked.

“Why would I do that?” Yukio asked, her voice filled with fake innocence. “That sounds like no fun at all. Besides, what if I get bored?”

Negasonic looked around the room, taking stock of the single TV in the far corner of the room from Yukio’s bed and thinking about the large stack of books Yukio kept on her shelf. “I’m sure I can find plenty of things to keep you entertained. Do you want some of the juice here?” She reached for the glass sitting on the bedside table. Normally Yuko could have reached it herself, but Negasonic’s chair had her placed squarely in the way.

Yukio pouted, playing up the part of a sulking invalid as much as she could. “What if that’s not the kind of entertainment I want.”

Negasonic nearly dropped the glass, and she thrust it into Yukio’s hands face enough to almost spill it again.

Yukio loved moments like this. Negasonic gave off such an I-don’t-care attitude to the world, but Yukio knew her well enough to have discovered the adorable nerd underneath. For all her trash talk toward Wade, Negasonic knew every pop culture reference he threw at her, and when he managed to find one she didn’t, that movie or TV show was always added to their queue. And if Yukio took secrete pleasure in making her normally stoic girlfriend blush, well, that was her business.

“I’m only teasing,” she said. It was fun in small doses, but she never wanted to make Negasonic uncomfortable. “I love you, El.”

Without her meaning to, the comment made Negasonic blush even more. “You’re too good,” she mumbled, ducking her head to avoid eye contact. “I love you too.”

Yukio was more willing to say it than Negasonic, having almost send her sprawling down the mansion stairs the first time she’d casually said it. Negasonic hadn’t wanted to say it back at first, simply because it was such a big commitment. While Yukio hadn’t pressured her into it, Negasonic’s resolve on the issue hadn’t lasted long. Yukio had been too pure and too lovable not to admit it.

Negasonic glanced around the room, nodding to Colossus. He’d stationed himself near the door. While he was talking to the chicken pox-infected child sitting on the closest bed, he was obviously monitoring to make sure she didn’t explode—possibly literally. Once she’d signaled that she was good, Colossus nodded back and said his goodbyes to his conversation partner before lumbering back out the door.

Pleased that he was gone, Negasonic turned back to Yukio, a blush already spreading across her face. “How long are you stuck in here?” she asked.

“I should be able to move around by tomorrow or the day after.” Yukio looked at her curiously, wondering what Negasonic was planning.

In a low voice—so quiet that Yukio almost couldn’t hear—she asked, “So… What kind of entertainment were you hoping for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what your thoughts are and if you have any prompts you'd like to see filled in the future!


End file.
